Will this flower bloom?
by Losergoddess
Summary: There seems to be trouble in paradise for Nat. A 14 year old living on his own without his parents. How could you not be happy? There's more to it than what meets the eye. Ed, Edd, and Eddy's creator is Danny Antonucci KevEdd & Nat were created by c2ndyc1d
1. Chapter 1

Proofread by Kireania

Summary: Nat is a normal bi-sexual high school student. Or is he? He suddenly moved into the cul-de-sac alone at the age of 14. He never speaks about his parents, nor how he came to acquire a house with or without their permission. He's befriended mostly everyone in the cul-de-sac. Even the Eds. He is the best friend of Kevin Barr and they spend a lot of time together. However, it's almost senior year. Suddenly Nat is opening up a little more about his parents that he never spoke about in the last three years. There seems to be trouble in paradise. Who are Nat's parents? What is happening between them? Why is it weighing so heavily on Nat's mind?

"Nat."

"Nat..."

"NAT!"

Nat jolts upright, instantly glancing around to see who was shouting his name. Kevin...'fucking hell was I that zoned?' He thinks to himself. Kevin was staring at him from the doorway of the math room. He didn't look amused. Sighing he starts to gather his stuff up, and looks up to notice Kevin's shirt. The faded green thing looked like it had seen better days. 'I need to take him shopping...dude looks homeless.' Don't even get me started on those black worn pants. He thinks again to himself. Kevin slowly walks over with his black jacket in hand.

"Dude, I've been calling your name. What's your problem? Dreaming about asses again?"

Nat chuckles and jumps out of his seat startling Kevin. "Why yes I have Kevin, and not just any ass..." He reaches over and grabs Kevin's jacket easily slipping it on. Grinning wide while ignoring his half-assed protests. He's too used to this. "I saw the best ass. It belongs to a tall, muscular, and handsome ginger. He haunts my every waking hour! I hope that one day he'll let me walk around wearing his letterman while I can grope that ass of his! I want everyone at school to see so that they know that I belong to..." He spins on his heels and clutches the jacket closer. As always he is dramatic and over the top. He falls to his knees on the floor in front of Kevin and sighs softly as he look up at his best friend while batting his eyelashes. "...Kevin Barr." He whispers.

He looks down at me with an amused and slightly disturbed look covering his features. Nat easily read his emotions playing out before he bursts into laughter. "I see you have some pretty amazing dreams. There is only one issue bro..." He pulls Nat closer and whispers, "I'm not gay." Grinning he grabs his jacket and strips it from Nat.

Laughing, Nat lets out a fake scream, "How rude sir! Not on the first date!" He chuckles and shakes his head and turns away. "Now come on, we're gonna be late for lunch. If I miss the Wednesday meatloaf, I'm gonna pound ya." He says as he walks back to the doorway of the class room.

Nat huffs and mutters, "I know that. I'm trying to change that" Nat begins to drift off into another day dream when again that volatile redhead jars him... 'I can't even dream of Asses in peace!' He thinks to himself.

"NAT! I ain't got all day!" Laughing, Nat shakes his head and forces body to follow his best friend.

"Alright honey bunny! I'm cooooming!" Nat says in his best sing song voice echoing in the hall. Pleasantly Kevin's face scrunches up and he can't hold back a chuckle. "You're weird man you know that?" Nat just laugh.

They make their way towards the cafeteria and take their place in the line for lunch. Kevin was able to get the meatloaf that he really wanted and Nat grabbed a slice of pizza. He refused to eat the discolored and dry mystery meat that they had the nerve to call meatloaf.

Nat noticed Kevin looking around, eyes hopeful before he easily spot the excited blonde he knew Kevin was looking for. Kevin spots her moments after Nat does. "Hey Nazz!" Kevin shouts and begins walking towards her.

Nat walk towards his normal seat, but on the way notices that everyone is still sitting in their preferred groups.

Jimmy and Sarah are sitting with the drama club. Well, more like near the drama club. They were only Freshman, so they have not quite been accepted yet. Johnny and his always in hand best friend Plank were sitting together. In reality, Johnny was sitting alone. He never seems to mind. Whatever he hears coming from Plank, it's enough to keep him happy and entertained. Rolf was sitting with a group of people from the garden club. He wasn't in the club. Working on the farm gave him no time for extra-curricular activities. He just liked to sit with them and talk about his tales on the farm and trade tips. He more tried to give tips than receive them. Rolf was the son of a shepherd. Therefore, he was convinced everything he was taught was right and no one could convince him otherwise.

Then Nat glances over at the Ed's table. They always sat alone together. From the look of each of their faces, it was always hilarious to me that they were even friends. Eddy always has a suspicious look on his face, the gears in his mind always moving. You could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes whenever you looked at him. Ed as usual was absolutely unaware of his actual surroundings, his random outbursts just proved he wasn't on planet earth most of the time. Then there was Edd...or more commonly known as Double D. He's the calm one, and even though his friends are quite rowdy, it's scary to think about how they be without him. He's a by the book, rule following, straight A student. It is hard to believe that the two other Eds are his best friends.

"NAT!"

'Dammit again! I must be zoning a lot today.' He thought to himself.

Moving his eyes from the EEnE table, as I have dubbed it, Nat sees Kevin annoyed that he was taking longer than usual to sit.

"Coming darling!" He laughs and nudges Kevin lightly when he finally arrives to the table and then takes his usual seat. He glances again one more time at the EEnE table before focusing fully on his favorite redhead. Kevin looked irritated, his face easily exasperated, "What's wrong with you today man? It's like you've forgotten your name!" He growled. Nat had a slight worried look on his face from Kevin's words, but quickly wiped them away.

"Baby I didn't know you cared!" Wincing, Nat laughed at the punch he received instantly as punishment for his flirtatious ways. "There's no need to get your panties in a twist...Unless you're into that sort of thing." Grinning slyly. He can't help but tease him.

"Fuck off dude." Kevin glares at him as he shoves some food into his mouth. "Don't bullshit me. I know something is wrong..." At that moment Nazz walks over and saves me. Smirking, Nat sees Kevin rub his cheek where she had just tapped him, telling him to behave. Her focus shifts to Nat and he easily slip back into flirt mode.

"Ahh Nazz, my lovely golden Daffodil! How are you today?" He grins as she easily laughs, "Hey dude. I'm good. Just chillin'. So besides Kevin being an ass about it, he says you aren't you today. What's the deal, man? Anything we can help with?"

Nat picks up his slice of pizza, letting her question travel around in his head, dips it in ranch and takes a bite of it. After finishing the bite He wipes off his face and looks at Nazz. "Ya know.. Just crap and other stuff. The varsity football try outs coming up, tests, homework, I can't seem to find anyone with a good ass, my parents, my hopes and dreams of having Kevin all to myself, you know the usua..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kevin slams his fist down, interrupting the rambling teal haired teen. "Your parents dude? You never talk about them! What do your parents got to do with you acting like a little shit?" A sudden slap is heard, but the only thing that is seen is Kevin rubbing his cheek. It can only be assumed that Nazz gave Kevin's cheek another love tap. Grinning, Nat slides his eyes over to Nazz and she flashes her smile back at me.

"Well Nat..." She says with a chuckle leaning on the table easily. "Nice try, but, dude, I know Kevin is not your type." She winks at Nat and he takes another bite of his pizza with a slight smile. "But he is right...what's going on with your parents?" The concern can easily be read on her face.

Nat reaches up and runs his fingers through his teal hair and takes a steadying breath before responding, I really hate talking about my parents. "They... just don't seem to be getting along right now. Things have just been really quiet between them." Nat frowns lightly wondering if he had used the right words to describe what was happening in the most subtle way possible. That's all he could tell them, so those words were going to have to do.

Nat is instantly in a hug surrounded by boobs, perfume and blonde hair, it truly is comforting. "I'm so sorry dude. I'm sure things will chill out with them. I doubt they will separate." Nat reaches his arms out and returns Nazz's hug. "I hope so too, else I won't be here for senior year."

Nazz kisses his cheek and breaks the hug and Nat can't help but to pout for a moment. "I'm sure things will be fine! You just can't leave us. Senior year wouldn't be the same without you!" Nat chuckles and grabs Nazz by the waist and pulls her towards him again, teasingly.

"Ya know...maybe I've been going after the wrong person. Maybe I should've been coming after you honey pie." I say with a wink. Nazz chuckles and I laugh loudly when I feel Kevin's fist connect with my arm. "Ow! Bro, what was that for?!"

Kevin shrugs and grins. "I don't know...maybe for putting your hands on my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry my dear sweet Kevin. Do you want some attention as well?" Nat says as he hugs Kevin and rests his head on his shoulder. He starts batting his eyelashes again and Kevin can't help but to laugh in defeat from Nat's comically flirtatious advances.

They settle down again, Kevin between Nazz and Nat as we quickly finish our lunch. With all the banter we barely had enough time left to eat. The bell rings and we groan as we begin to make our way towards class again.

Kevin grabs Nat's shoulder and shoves him a bit, before he shoves him back, "Hey man. Don't worry about try-outs. If you're nervous, we can always practice. We're both going to make varsity football. Senior year is going to be the shit!"

Nat chuckles and glances over at Kevin. "I just might take you up on that offer, baby cakes."

He flashes a smile and nudges Nat again. "Choice! I'll see you later, dude." He says as he walks off to his class. Nat walk towards his next class with thoughts scrambling in his head. It's going to be hard to focus on classwork with everything on his mind. His thoughts race around in his head while he sits in History class. He thinks to himself, 'I hope this works out...Or else I won't be around.'


	2. Chapter 2

Friday strolls along and everyone is making their plans for the weekend. The classroom is filled with banter about Nazz's party on Saturday. Her parents were out of town on a weekend honeymoon, so she has the house to all to herself.

Nat laid in a slump over his desk in history class looking up at the teacher, but not hearing a single word. 'When will this be overrrrrrrrrrrrr?' He thought in his head. Nat was ready to get out of this hell hole that they call a high school and claim his weekend. However, the final bell seemed to instead want to contain and torture him rather than set him free. He looked up in a hypnotic gaze at the clock and began to drift off into his imagination. A light tap on his back breaks his day dreaming gaze. 'I'm trying to pass the time imagining about asses, this better be important.' He thinks as he turns to see who is asking for his attention. His face brightens up when he sees it's Nazz and she flashes her usual smile. "Nazz! What is it darling?" He whispers. She leans forward and whispers into his ear. "Hey Nat. You're coming to my party on tomorrow right?"

"Well of course my beautiful sunflower!" He reaches around, grabs her hand and gently kisses it. "Why would I ever miss a party with someone as breath taking as you as the host?" Nazz chuckles and whispers again. "Dude... I kinda need to talk to you after school. Just us if you have the time." She says in a nervous tone. Nat notices the change in her voice and slides his fingers across the back of her soft and delicate hand. "Of course honey bunny. I definitely have time for you."

"Ahem! Mister Goldberg and Misses Van Bartonschmeer!" Nat quickly turns around in his chair and looks up to find Mr. Barge had went from standing at the chalkboard in front of the class to standing in front of his desk. He glares down at Nat with a agitated look. "Wow I'm impressed. Not many people can swallow my last name." Nazz says with a laugh. The displeased teacher shifts his eyes to Nazz and takes a couple steps towards her.

"Whoa Mr. B!" Mr. Barge's stops in his tracks and his eyes shift back to Nat. "That cough doesn't sound so good darling. You should really get that checked. If you want, I could be your doctor." Nat says with a wink. "As everyone knows, my fee is on-.."

"That's enough!" Mr. Barge interrupted. The disgruntled, middle-aged teacher only looked more irritated from the teal haired teen's comments. "I do not appreciate interruptions in my class you two. How would you like to spend all day Saturday in deten-.."

"Mr. Barge!" A voice cracks and pulls the middle-aged professor's attention. The young boy clears his throat and speaks again. "Excuse me Mr. Barge, but didn't you say you had an ancestor that fought in the Civil War? I'd love to hear about that story again." The entire class shifts their eyes towards the young boy. Nat tried to look around the plump figured teacher to see who was speaking, but was unable to see who it was.

The teacher's entire mood changed after the question was asked. He stood up straight and pulled his shoulders back with pride. A small proud smile began to form across his face. He cleared his throat as he walked over towards the young boy. "Ahhh." Mr. Barge finally says. Yes, in fact Eddward my dear boy, not just one ancestor, I had two." He speaks in a proud stern tone. "You see, my great, great-.."

The school bell rings interrupting the teacher and everyone rushes out. Nat runs out of the room and Nazz is not too far behind him. Nat bursts out of the doors and runs down the steps before falling to his knees. "FREEEEDOMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He shouts. Nazz gives him and odd look, but still can't help but to laugh. "Dude... It's not even that serious." Nat jumps up grabbing Nazz by the waist, pulling her closer to his body and stopping his face an inch away from hers. "Did you just say you want to get serious? Oh Nazz you beautiful drop of sunlight you! I thought you'd never ask!" He says as he lifts her from the ground. "But what ever will we tell Kevin?" He whispers. Nazz doesn't respond. She instead gets quiet.

Nat places her down again and gently massages her shoulders. "Is everything alright dear?" He asks in a low tone. Without looking up Nazz responds. "Kevin is actually the one I need to talk to you about." For a few seconds there is silence between them. Then Nat grabs Nazz's hand and pulls her, forcing her to follow him. "We can talk in my car."

They make their way towards Nat's BMW that was sitting in the student parking lot. He slides into the driver side and Nazz of course slides into the passenger seat. He turns on some music to slightly overshadow their voices in case any prying ears try to listen in. "What about Kevin?" Nat asks in a serious tone. Nazz looks down at her lap refusing to look up at him. She runs her fingers through her silk-like blond hair and takes a deep breath. "I'm thinking of-.. No. I'm going to break up with him." For a few seconds again, silence is between them. Nat doesn't respond. "Well this is surprising." Nazz says with a chuckle. "Even always-has-something-to-say Nat is speechless."

Nat opens up his mouth to respond, but Nazz stops him. "It's fine Nat. We just... We're just not right together. I've been thinking and noticing it more and more lately. I don't know, it's just..." She stops to take a deep breath and Nat reaches over and rubs the back of her hand to comfort her. "Whatever we had... It's just not there anymore." She finally finishes. Wet droplets splash onto Nat's hand. Nazz refused to look up and show it, but she was crying. "When are you planning to break up with him?" He asks in a heartbroken tone. Nazz shrugs as her only response.

"Nat sighs and turns his entire body to face her. "If you're having these thoughts, you can't keep stringing him along honey. That's not fair to him and it's not fair to yourself. I love you both more than either of you could ever know right now." Nat raises his hand to push back the golden locks that blocked Nazz's face and secure it behind her ear. He then gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Regardless of what you and Kevin are, you are both still my two closest friends. Basically my family. I'll be there for you both in this time." Nat says with a sincere smile. Nazz finally looks up at Nat and leans over to the driver's side to hug him. "Thanks Nat. You really are a good friend." She says in a muffled voice with her face buried into Nat's shoulder.

He reaches around with his arms to hug her back. "Also.." Nat continues. "If either of you need.. You know. A little, physical attention. I'll be there for you then as well." Nazz lets go of Nat and tries to break free of him, but he still has his arms wrapped around her. "Especially if you're going to bring those chest pillows you call b-" Before Nat could finish, Nazz's hand collided with the back of Nat's head. Nat quickly released her to massage the area that Nazz just given her own version of physical attention to. "OW!" He shouted. "What was that for?!" He pouts. Nazz begins to get out of the car, but before exiting she turns around and flashes Nat her trademark smile. "Thanks for everything Nat. I'll see you at my party tomorrow!"

Nazz gets out of the car shutting the door behind her before running off to meet with her friends that were waiting on her. Nat pulls his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time when he notices the EEnE walk out of the school doors. Nat steps out of his car and shouts to the them. "Yoohooo guys! Need a lift?" He says with a wink.

Eddy looks over to Double D with an irked look on his face. "Is he talking to us?"

"Of course I'm talking to you guys!" Nat says as he walks towards them. "It's the least I could do for my savior." He says as he stands between Eddy and Double D and drapes his arm over Double D's shoulder. Ed had already started running towards Nat's car. He ran around in circles screaming with excitement.

The honor roll student looked up at the teal haired teen. "W-w-well. I-I-I..." Nat chuckles. "Well it seems like the walking dictionary is having a hard time putting a sentence together."

"Aren't you shovel-chin's best friend?" Eddy bluntly asked. Nat reaches with his other free arm to wrap it around Eddy. "Aren't you?" He smirks. "Now come on. I'll give you guys a ride home." He says as he pulls Double D and Eddy along with him.

Eddy began to get into the passenger side when Nat stops him. "No sir!" He says in a sing-song voice before Eddy even had a chance to open the door. "Maybe next time. However, for this trip, I want Double D to sit in front." Nat says as he looks over and winks at Double D. "No Nat. It's quite alright. I'm use to-" 

"Front." Nat interrupts and gets in the car.

Double D and Eddy finally switch places and get inside. Nat starts the car and begins to drive off. "So guys, what have you been up to lately."

Eddy Quickly takes the opportunity. "Well Nat, I'm glad you asked, because I have the perfect product for you. You see we are se-"

"Oh hush now Eddy. That's not at all what I'm interested in." He says cutting Eddy off. "Nazz's party is tomorrow. You guys are going right?"

"Of course we're going!" Eddy quickly responds. "What dork sits at home on a Saturday night and doesn't go to one of Nazz's parties?"

"Will there be snacks?" Ed asks in an outburst. "Lumpy, there will be an all you can eat buffet. Of ladies." Eddy says with a devious smile.

"Ew! Yuck! Icky girls!" Ed begins to holler in the back seat.

In the commotion, Nat looks over at Double D. "You've been awfully quiet there sweetie. Are you going to Nazz's party?" He asks. Double D doesn't respond. "Well, I'll be going. I'll be flying solo. It just keeps me from being restricted from ass grabbing." Double D clears his throat and begins to speak. "Well I actually wasn't planning on attending. It's a very loud environment, and I have a lot of studying I need to-"

"Nonsense!" Nat interrupts. "You're going to the party. You can even hang with Kevin and I. I don't accept no for an answer, so you just be ready at 9 tomorrow night."

"D-Don't you think Kevin would be a tad uncomfortable with me tagging along with you guys? Besides, if I went with anyone, I feel I should go with my friends." Double D says in a shaky tone.

"Nahhh!" Eddy blurts out. "Ed will be doing his own thing, and I'll be making the moves on the ladies. You go ahead sockhead."

Nat pulled into his driveway and the two Eds in the back climb out of the car. "See ya-sockhead" Eddy yells back as he walks away from the vehicle. "See you tomorrow Double D!" Ed calls out before running to his house.

Nat chuckles and turns off his engine. "I promise you, Kevin will get over it." Nat says in a reassuring tone. "What about you honey? Will you be okay with Kevin and I?"

"W-w-well I don't know you all to well. Kevin a-a-nd I don't really talk since he grew out of torturing my friends and I. I've only passed by him in the hallway and seen him around in the neighborhood."

"Well then!" Nat says with a bright smile. "I think this is a chance for you to get to know each other. Don't you think?" Nat says as he leans over towards Double D.

Double D slowly inches away from Nat to reclaim his personal space. He then lets out a nervous chuckle. "Well I must be going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then." He says as he opens the door and quickly gets out of the car. "It's a date." Nat says with a wink. Double D walks towards his home at a quick pace.

Nat pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins a text to Kevin.

" _Hey bro, I unfortunately won't be able to have alone time with you before Nazz's party like I wanted._

 _:(_

 _I have to go to town for a few hours. I'll just meet you there. Also, I'll need you to pick up someone for me."_


End file.
